nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fizzywizzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tank Dempsey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-02-16T19:18:45 Canon Pages ﻿Thank you for creating the pages for the characters, but I would like you to know that I have not yet created how to create a character page, and once I do the canon character pages will undergo major changes. You don't have to, but I would advise to create your own content and do minimal edits to canon pages. Sorry, like I said this wiki is still under construction. Magma-Man 19:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you noticed... ﻿But for the pages for the characters you made, your using Achievement Icons for the pictures. Just pointing out. :) Magma-Man 22:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) MW2 ﻿I only hate it's multiplayer. It's campaign was really fun, even though it was short, Spec Ops mode was alright, multiplayer sucked. Magma-Man 19:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) im not ill show you the youtube video i can give you link for it if you want, but im at school and youtube is blocked here so i can in like seven hours. srry nvm ure right it was gersch Whaever. at least i actually make pages. But the MP40 does have an extendabile stock too bad you're not an administrator. are you on ? sent you a request we should play zombies to get use to each others play style do you have a mic ? accept the request how do you think i am doing so far good terrible or in the middle how do you think i am doing are daniel smith and sniperteam against me the lone zombie slayer MW plus wiki ban Hi fizzy, you mind to remove the ban from my IP so i can finish the brutal warfare storyline? thanks Camalex97 17:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU ARE WRONG! HORNY SCHOOL GIRLS IS THE BEST GIFT GOD CAN EVER HAVE GIVEN!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks And thats a bad thing? Get in bed with one. You'll love em'.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wii Since you play on the Wii could you tell me if the Wii is badly hacked like Xbox Live is? I heard from someone that apparently it was. Here is the blog addressing this: User blog:Magma-Man/Update on PSN and Xbox Live Magma-Man 18:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry, I remember you complaining about how Wii isn't getting the add-ons. Magma-Man 18:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Things you Dislike Seriously I'm not on there? lol jk. Anyway, you don't like School girls because they're always horny? Seriously? For one thing I don't know what your talking about, but then again I started going to an online school at 7th grade. I know some of the girls that go to the online school, and I even got sexually herassed by one of them on Skype. Long story short, I blocked her. But why would you dislike girls always being horny? Or are you not perverted like everyone else on here. Magma-Man 18:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I added a infobox for User pages. You should use Infobox user instead of Infobox character which is what your obviously using. Magma-Man 18:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) How old are you, anyway? You still don't have the User Infobox up on your User Page so... You don't have to put all the information with that User Box in, leave the sections you don't want to tell people blank, it will appear as Private. Magma-Man 19:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well then your the only 12 year old guy I know that isn't a complete pervert. Magma-Man 19:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY! we both made our upgraded version of the AK have a flamethrower!!! great minds think alike!!! just curious, are you an admin here? Wow you are a complete lazy and increative. I made Downer's delight and all of "your" perks. God you idiot do something yourself. No you lazy idiot. No, i will continue editting it untill you make your own. I don't want a lazy idiot like you who just doesnt want to make his own perk thingie change mine's effect. Make one yourself, and give it its own effects. I had no idea you were copying some other guy's perk ideas. You have lost some respect from me. Anyway, keep up the great work on the wiki! Just stop stealing other people's ideas! Magma-Man 00:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Make a category for your weapons please. They're your weapons, and I am not making a category page for you. CaptainMacMillan Oi Suzy! 22:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know you didn't know how to make one. I wasn't going to delete it beacuse they are your weapons, and deleting it would be wrong. If you don't know how to make a category page, Daniel, Sniperteam, or I could teach you how. Sorry if I seemed rude, but I've been trying to improve categories, deleting ones that are stupid and redundant, and making pages for ones that make sense and are needed. I'll make a page for it if you'd like, but I'll need a list of all your weapons. CaptainMacMillan Oi Suzy! 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you voting for the secind NZP wiki? Request Hey. I asked GJ for permission on a Wikia Zombie origin map and I want to tell you that you are a character. If you do not wish to appear just notify me on my page. Thanks, 900bv 18:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.. Ha... did I mention HA! I have now passed you up with the achievement ranks. Just to let you know. Magma-Man 18:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Picture I got told by a member of Wikia Staff that a picture was uploaded to this wiki that was from Deviant Art and I checked and the uploader was you. Unless you proove that you have gotten permission from the creator of the image in several days I will remove it from the Wiki Magma-Man 17:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC)